Barney's Wimzie's House Adventure (1999, SuperMalechi's version)
Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Barney Home Video released on Tuesday, July 8, 1997. It was later rereleased, under a different title, "Barney's Outdoor Fun" on Tuesday, May 13, 2003. This was part of the Season 4 pilots. Plot After a forest ranger visits the school, Stephen decides he wants to become one too, but there's one big problem: Stephen has never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney whisks Stephen and his friends, Hannah, Kim, and Chip, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a hiking, camping, Super-Dee-Duper adventure! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kim *Hannah *Chip *Stephen Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #BINGO #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the home video of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video is a mix of the voices from her Season 1/Backyard Gang voice , and her voice from similar to her Season 3 voice, making *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the home video of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the home video of the same name. *SuperMalechi lives in a country called Grand Rapids MI, USA. *SuperMalechi does not like the real Season 4 Barney costume in Custom Barney Home Videos because it bugs him out, and It makes SuperMalechi disgusted and believes that this has ruined his memory of the Season 3 Barney costume. *In the SuperMalechi's version of the 1991 Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on Sunday, October 20, 1991 that is the same one from the real version, Barney takes the Backyard Gang on a tour of the movie studio. *The same Barney sound clips from this home video are used, except they are mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice. *This is another episode where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities start, the kids hastily clean their rooms. The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Hannah and Kim run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Stephen and Chip clean their bunkhouse and change their clothes. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite with their gear, after being attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes. *After the song "The Exercise Song", Barney and his team look at the camping schedule, then suddenly, BJ, with a rubber boat on his head, walks around, and accidentally bumps into Barney. *in the SuperMalechi's version of this home video, When BJ says "Oh, man, overboard!", as he , the sound clip . However, in the real version, *When Barney and his friends scream as they are attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes, Barney's scream is taken from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are scared of a bear), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as James' scream from the Alec Baldwin narration of "James and The Red Balloon" (Whrn the balloon is out of hot air), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and the kids' scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"). *The camping outfit Barney wore from the home video of the same name is used. *During the song "BINGO," Barney's camping jacket becomes buttoned and unbuttoned. *After Stephen leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). This would be another time. *This home video was filmed in January 30, 1997. *This Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show!" is one of the most entertaining Season 3 costumes. *in the SuperMalechi's version of this home video, When BJ yells "That nibbled in the bushes!!", while scaring Baby Bop, the sound clip was taken from the home video of the same name, except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. However, the real sound clip was higher and sounded like the real Season 4-5 BJ voice in the real version. And also in the SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on Saturday, May 1, 1993, Baby Bop knows how to count to ten after the song "This Old Man". However, in the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!" aired on PBS in the United States, and Canada on Monday, May 3, 2004, she didn't know how to count to ten. Also in the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!" aired on PBS in the United States, and Canada on Monday, May 3, 2004 where Baby Bop didn't know how to count to ten, Barney has his , and Baby Bop has her Also in the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!" aired on PBS in the United States, and Canada on Monday, May 3, 2004, the sizes of eight green spots on the 2003-2004 Season 8 Barney costume's back were three *Also in the "Barney's Colors & Shapes Episode Bonus Two Preview", the announcer name was who works at in But not London, England, But not the United Kingdom, and But not Europe. *in the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom 1993 Barney coloring book, "Having Tens of Fun!" based on the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode of the same name was published on Friday, May 7, 1993. On the first coloring page in the Custom 1993 Barney coloring book, "Having Tens of Fun!" based on the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode of the same name, *in the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", After the song "One, Two Buckle My Shoe", Cover Arts Original 1997 cover art Front Cover *The Season 3 Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show" wearing his camping outfit *The Late 1995/1996-1997 Baby Bop costume *The Late 1995/1996-1997 BJ costume with his camping outfit Back Cover 1998 WDMC cover art Front Cover *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection spine on top *Barney (with his Season 3 costume) and his friends singing "Listen to the Nighttime" Back Cover *Barney and BJ (after Barney says "BJ!" and as BJ looks at him) *Barney and his friends at the camping site Previews Original 1997 Lyrick Studios print Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Late 1996-1997 Lyrick Studios logo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen - announced by #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Camp WannaRunnaRound Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview - announced by who works at in #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney's Colors & Shapes Preview - announced by who works at in But not London, England, But not the United Kingdom, and But not Europe 1998 WDMC Re-Release Print Opening #1997-2000 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro/Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #It's a Wonder Pets Christmas teaser trailer #Coming to Video Bumper #Donkey Kong Country VHS trailer #The Spirit of Mickey trailer #Anastasia VHS trailer #Kiki's Delivery Service VHS trailer #Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for a Special Program: Barney: The Making of Camp WannaRunnaRound logo (which as Beau Weaver as the announcer man and the instrumental version of Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999, Beau Weaver variation) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Camp WannaRunnaRound Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney: The Making of Camp WannaRunnaRound Program Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 4 Videos Category:Barney Home Video